


Scorching

by acoolgirl



Series: a shot through the heart [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut and nothing but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolgirl/pseuds/acoolgirl
Summary: Collection of Gadge smut. Yes, I'm shameless.





	1. Lightning

Gale didn’t know what it was about lightning storms, but he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

Maybe it was how beautiful the powerful surges looked as they sliced through the night sky, lighting the world with their beautiful illumination for just a moment, before disappearing just as quickly as they came.

Or maybe it was how you could feel the static hum of electricity in the muggy air as the lightning crisscrossed above your head.

Whatever it was, that was why Gale was strolling the dark grounds of the resort property. Most of the wedding guests had gone to bed long ago, in an alcohol-induced sleep, or were doing what the bridge and groom Peeta and Katniss were probably doing on their wedding night.

Gale’s date, Johanna, had not held back on the number of shots she had thrown back, and Gale quickly realized that hooking up with a drunk person is only fun when you yourself are drunk as well.

He didn’t mind being alone, though, besides the exhilarating atmosphere the lightning provided, having just attended the wedding of the woman he always thought he’d marry someday warranted some time alone for reflection.

He starts down the path that leads him past two palm trees that stand guard by an open gate and finds himself looking at an empty but lighted pool.

He’s about to keep walking when he realizes that he missed something: there is someone sitting at the edge of the pool, either a woman, or a very small man with long blonde hair.

Something more than curiosity lures him towards the mystery person, and once he’s closer, he realizes it’s none other than Madge Undersee.

God, how he had hated her when he was younger. Not for anything she had done-to this day, he had yet to find a single fault about the woman, in fact, that was why he had detested her so much. How was it that she was able to make him feel so…so inferior just by existing?

Perhaps the universe forced him to attend this wedding to humble him. Today was his final step in getting over Katniss, so why not right his wrongs, so to say, and continue on life with better karma behind him? That’s his thought process as he makes his way to Madge: he’ll make some polite conversation, she’ll realize he’s no longer an asshole, and they’ll go their merry way.

He must not be as quiet as he thinks he is, because Madge looks up once he’s a few paces away from her, and gives him a surprised smile, before looking behind him in confusion.

“Where’s Johanna?” Madge asks as he lowers himself down next to him.

Gale shrugs. “Sleeping.”

Madge looks at him quizzically, probably wondering why he’s not with her, but says nothing, going back to looking at the sky.

He has to admit, she’s picked a nice spot to sit at, the waters of the pool are bright blue and reflective of the lighting inside it, and the smell of chlorine provides a nice clash of nostalgia against the sinister streaks of lightning.

“Can you feel it?” Madge murmurs, closing her eyes and tilting her head up, making her hair fall back, revealing her slender neck to him. “That…hum in the air?”

“Yes,” Gale answers quietly. He’s always been insanely attracted to Madge, that was part of why he had hated her so much, but Madge would never go for her best friend’s ex, which is why he tears his eyes away from her neck. “I feel it.”

Without warning Madge opens her eyes and pulls off the sandals that are on her feet. Gale notes with amusement that her toe nails are hot pink before she dunks both feet into the water.

“How are you feeling?” Madge asks him, quietly splashing her feet in the water.

Gale gapes at her. “Clearly better than you! Don’t you know not to go in a pool when there’s lightning?”

“Hmmm,” Madge hums, grinning mischievously at him. “I do. But sometimes you have to do things for the thrill of it. You of all people understand that, don’t you?”

There’s a look in her eyes that he’s never seen before. He wonders if that’s the look the animals he hunts see in his eyes.

“Gale?” Madge’s voice breaks him from his trance, and he blinks rapidly before looking away, the back of his neck burning.

“Sorry,” he says gruffly. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Madge giggles. “I like it dangerous, do you?”

The velvet of her voice makes his dick hard.

He turns back to look at her slowly, and he swears her tongue is a taunt as it wets her lips.

“I do,” Gale answers in a low voice, delighting in the shiver Madge is barely able to conceal. Does she know she’s playing with fire?

“Good,” Madge whispers, before pulling her feet out and standing up. He’s about to ask her where she’s going when her hands bunch up the hem of her yellow dress and pulls it over her head. Gale takes it back-she’s not playing with fire, she’s controlling it with her very fingertips.

Gale can hardly swallow, his pants now too tight on him as he takes in the sheer beauty of Madge Undersee clad in just a red bra and panties.

He lunges for her the same moment she dives into the pool, his hand just brushing against her thigh.

Madge breaks out of the surface of the water with a wide grin. He notes that there’s no smear of cosmetics on her skin, which means that she literally is flawless, without the aid of make-up, or any other physical enhancers.

“It’s not safe to be in there,” Gale croaks, trying desperately to hold on to his last shards of self-restraint.

“Well I’m not coming out,” Madge tells him deviously. “You’ll just have to come get me.”

Gale leaps up, not even bothering to cover his hard on as he pulls of his t-shirt. He pauses in his stripping to gauge Madge’s reaction, and growls in frustration when he sees she’s floating on her back, not even looking at him.

He’s finally freed himself of his pants and is about to dive in when Madge’s voice stops him.

“I don’t think your shoes would appreciate a dunk,” Madge tells him amusedly.

Gale looks down and realizes that in his rush to get to Madge, he had forgotten to take of his shoes.

“You make me crazy,” Gale huffs as he unties his laces, biting his lip to keep from smiling along with Madge’s infectious laugh.

The moment both his shoes and socks are off, he dives in, the water much colder than he had been anticipating for a summer’s night, and his dick certainly lets him know it doesn’t appreciate the temperature as well.

When he resurfaces, he opens his eyes to find Madge smiling softly at him. He can’t help but smile back.

“I didn’t think you’d jump in,” Madge admits as they both gently sway in the pool’s tide.

“Why not?” Gale asks, genuinely curious.

“Because I made the dive a long time ago,” Madge says cryptically, before her face becomes mischievous enough. “And because we both know you can’t catch me.”

“Oh yeah?” the water may have had his dick limp, but he can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this thrilled.

He begins to stalk towards her and she begins to slowly walk backwards, neither one of them breaking eye contact once, both aware and uncaring of the lightning above them.

Gale’s never felt more alive.

Madge’s long blonde hair floats around her as she gracefully glides away from him, and Gale can’t help but shake the feeling that he’s chasing something…significant. The feeling is only amplified by the hum in the air.

Finally, Madge’s back hits the opposite wall of the pool, and he doesn’t even try to hide his victorious grin.

Once he’s just a breath away from her, she looks up at him, droplets of water clinging to her long lashes.

“You’ve caught me,” Madge murmurs. “Now what?”

“Now this,” Gale answers her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to him so that he can kiss her.

She tastes like chlorine and strawberries.

With the water floating her up, Madge really does feel like she weighs nothing in his arms, so he kisses her again and again, hardly giving her time to gasp for air before he slips his tongue into her mouth, her tongue warm and wet against his.

He breaks their kiss so that he can sit her on the edge of the pool.

“What-what did you mean when you said you dived in a long time ago?” Gale pants. He’s dizzy with want, but he wants it to be…perfect.

“You know what it means,” Madge says, leaning down to give him another searing kiss. “I want you, so so badly.”  
He places his hands on the cool skin of her hips, rubbing circles on the jut of the bone, delirious with need.

“Me too,” Gale confesses. “I want to fuck you till you scream.”

Madge responds by spreading her legs, giving Gale an unobstructed view of her panties. “Then do it.”

“Here?” Gale asks incredulously, looking around. While it’s true they’re both insane to be out here during this weather, it doesn’t mean there aren’t other crazies out and about.

“There’s no one,” Madge assures him, before biting her lip. “Please, Gale?”

As if he could deny her.

She lifts her ass so he can pull her panties off, and once he throws them somewhere to the side, Madge spreads her legs again, revealing a totally smooth pussy.

If he wasn’t in cold water, he probably would have been able to cum to just the sight of her, glistening and ready for him.

Gale kisses the cool skin of her inner thighs as he makes his way to where Madge waits for him most eagerly.

Just before he kisses the lips of her sweet, wet, cunt, Gale glances up at Madge. Her eyes are screwed shut, and body taut with anticipation.

With a grin, Gale leaves a wet kiss right at her center, the skin there almost scorching in comparison to the rest of her body, eliciting a gasp from Madge, who practically leaps at the feeling. With the tip of his tongue, he prods her lips opens, and finds she’s not just wet with pool water.

“Mmm,” Gale moans as he laps inside her, practically fucking her with his tongue as the smell of her sex overpowers the chlorine. “You taste and smell so fucking good.”

“Oh my God,” Madge hisses, reaching down to clutch at his hair. “That- _ah!_ That feels so good!”

Gale retracts his tongue and chuckles at Madge’s sound of protest. The best was yet to come.

He kisses up her slit until he finds her clit, which he licks languidly, making Madge mewl loudly.

He takes mercy on her and clasps his lips around her clit, sucking on it.

“Gale!” Madge shouts, bringing her feet to rest against his shoulders. Gale tightens his grip on her hips as she unknowingly tries to push him away. “I’m gonna- _oh_ , I’m gonna-”

Gale cuts off her declaration by sliding two fingers into her pussy as he continues to lavish her clit.

Madge comes with a scream and arches upwards into his mouth as her walls quiver around his fingers, collapsing onto the concrete below her as her orgasm overwhelms her.

Gale pulls out his fingers and sucks them both clean, relishing her taste on more time before hauling himself out of the water.

He looms over her panting body, dripping cool water on her heated skin.

“Look at you, screaming when I haven’t even fucked you yet,” Gale teases, drinking in the sight of Madge’s I-just-came face. She’s become impossibly prettier.

“I like your mouth better when it’s eating me out,” Madge shots right back, still starry eyed as she sits up.

Gale leans down to do that very action again, but Madge puts a small hand on his chest, pushing him back.

“Come here,” she says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up on shaky legs.

Confused but eager, Gale follows her to a pool chair.

“Sit,” Madge tells him, gesturing to the chair. Lightning flashes in that moment, illuminating Madge brightly, and Gale wonders if this is what it’s like to fuck an angel.

He gives her another kiss because he can’t help himself before he complies on sits on the chair. It’s more accurate to say that he’s practically lying down, since the back of the chair is hardly elevated, and the plastic strands of the chair stick to his skin uncomfortably, but all extraneous thoughts dissipate when he sees Madge crawl between his legs.

He can hardly breathe as she gives him a shy smile before pulling out his half-hard dick. She pumps him twice, her hands a bit dry for his liking, but her grip perfect. When she kisses the head of his dick, Gale’s eyes flew open in shock.

As she licks the underside, Gale feels as if he’s dreaming

 _Madge Undersee is sucking my dick. Madge Undersee is sucking_ my _dick!_

She licks up every inch of him until he’s totally hard, and sticking straight up into the air.

He’s about to tell her he’s ready, when she takes him in her mouth, making him see white for a moment.

“ _Fuck_ Madge,” Gale groans as he buries his hands in her still wet hair. “Just like that baby.”

He’s never seen anything hotter than Madge’s pretty mouth around his dick, head bobbing as she takes in as much of him as she can.

It takes all he has to not hold the back of her head and push into her throat, which is something plenty of girls are fine with, but he doesn’t want to hurt Madge, so the first time she gags on him, he forces himself to sit up and gently pulls her away.

“That was perfect,” Gale tells her honestly, kissing away the spit that’s been spread around her mouth. “You’re perfect.”

“I was hardly down there for five minutes,” Madge protests, but Gale ignores her, instead leaning forward to unclasp her bra.

“That’s more than enough,” Gale tells her, looking into her half-lidded eyes as he squeezes her gorgeous tits. It’s as if they were made to fill the palm of his hands.

All at once, the perfection of the scenario falls away.

“Shit!” Gale curses, releasing her boobs in frustration. “I don’t have a condom on me.”

“I’m on the pill,” Madge tells him cheerfully. “And I’m clean.”

Gale’s eyes grow wide at what’s she’s telling him. “I’m, uh, clean too…”

Madge smiles and lies down on the chair, spreading her legs for him once more. “Then come in me.”

He practically comes on her from how sexy she looks.

He takes his dick in his hand and rubs it against her clit, grinning as he watches her squirm.

“I want you inside me,” Madge whines, gripping his forearms tightly.

He fills her up in one thrust.

“Holy shit,” Gale pants. Being inside her feels... _electric_ , there's no other word to describe it. “Madge, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Gale,” Madge moans, eyes closed in pleasure. “Fuck me.”

He pulls out just to slam into her again. Soon he’s set a steady rhythm of thrusts, moving in and out of her like she’s made of silk; Madge moaning loudly below him the entire time.

He’s been plenty with girls, but not one of them has made him feel as if he’s about to go blind from pleasure.

“Harder!” Madge begs. Gale has to screw his eyes shut and count to 10 so he doesn’t come.

Pausing to throw her feet over his shoulders, Gale pulls her by the waist until he’s stretched and filled her up as much as physically is possible. Madge’s eyes bug out at the new depth of penetration

He resumes his onslaught of thrusts, each growing faster and sloppier as he nears his completion, his grunts mingling with Madge’s gasps and pleadings, the smell of sex mixing with the buzz of electricity and arousal as the sound of their skins slapping together and Madge’s pussy squelching echo around them.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Madge screams, nails digging deep into his forearms before her entire body freezes, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continues to pound into her.

The feel of her pussy contracting around his dick is too much and his spine shakes as he empties himself entirely inside of her, the last thing he sees before his mind goes blank by orgasm is a flash of red lightning in the sky.

He has no choice but to land mostly on her when he collapses, since the chair is so narrow, but Madge doesn’t seem to mind, because when she’s finally able to open her eyes again, she smiles at him with such sweetness, that Gale has to kiss her as tenderly as he can.

“So,” he says as he pulls out of her. “Was that dangerous enough for you?”

Madge giggles and pulls him down for another kiss. “Next time should be on a cliff.”

Gale smiles and kisses her nose. Frankly, he could care less where the next time was, as long as there _was_ a next time.


	2. Vanity

Madge sat in front of her vanity and stared into the large mirror, wishing she could walk through it and find herself in the same world as she was in now, except there was no such thing as the Divine Right of Kings, betrothals, or heartache.  
  
As it was, the world she lived in did indeed have all these things, plus more, and so she picked up her comb to thread through her long, blonde hair. Officially, she’s supposed to call in a maid to do the task, but at the moment, Madge wishes to just be alone.  
  
The door opens right as she touches the bristles of her comb against her scalp, and she immediately retracts her previous wish: she wishes to be alone with him.  
  
“You look especially beautiful this morning, my lady,” he greets her with his usual smirk, unclasping his cloak. After his promotion to the Captain of Guard, he no longer had to wear the clinky armor other knights donned, instead gracing outfits that were more casual than the frills other men wore to court, but still too finely stitched to look peasantly, giving him the effect of being more handsome than really should be allowed.  
  
“You should not have come here,” Madge murmurs, pulling her eyes away from his image in the mirror and down to the brush in her hand, ignoring the way her heart begs for him. “Why do you never listen?”  
  
“A seven-nation army could not keep me away from you,” he declares, his voice sounding closer. Madge does not need to look up to see that he means this entirely.  
  
Madge does not jump at the feel of his arms winding around her waist, or even when his lips find her neck-not when his touch is so heartbreakingly familiar. That’s what kills Madge, to have the knowledge of his love, but be forced to live without it.  
  
“What troubles you, my sweet angel?” Gale whispers wetly in her ear, pulling her back flush to his front. The hilt of his sword digs into her side.  
  
“Do not play ignorant!” Madge snaps, though she does not try to push him away. “This time tomorrow I’ll be married to Cato.”  
  
“Madge,” her eyes open at his use of her name. When had she closed her eyes? She looks at him in her mirror and finds him already watching her seriously. “I told you, you won’t be marrying anyone but me.”  
  
“This betrothal was arranged before my birth,” Madge whispers, as Gale’s reflection blurs before her tears. “This is beyond both of us.”  
  
“Man proposes, God disposes,” Gale says confidently, bringing up a hand to brush away a fallen tear. “I need you to trust me, my love. There’s a plan.”  
  
Madge blinks quickly to rid her eyes of their tears. Craning her neck back, she looks up at him incredulously. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I will tell you later,” Gale assures her, before dipping down to kiss her sweetly. “But first, I must take you. I’ve been fantasizing about you since yesterday and I’ll go mad if I don’t have you soon.”  
  
“I wish to know about this plan,” Madge tries to whine, but her traitorous lungs hitch in their breathing when he slides a hand up her torso to squeeze one of her breasts.

“Did I not say I’ll tell you?” Gale whispers in her ear again, bringing up his other hand to play with her other breast as he begins to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses against the column of her throat.

She should feel guilt and shame for letting a man not her husband touch her like this, but the first time Gale had kissed her almost a year ago, Madge had known she would not be able to stay away from him, regardless of whose ring it was on her finger.

“Look in the mirror, angel,” Gale says softly. Madge does as he says and is greeted with the image of her cheeks flushed, eyes bright, neck shining with his spittle, and his large hands cupping her breasts.

“I will be the only man to touch you like this,” he growls in her ear as he releases one breast to skim down the front of her nightgown until his hand rests atop of where her womb is. “And I will be the only man who’s children you shall bear.”

It used to be when Gale spoke so possessively that Madge would snap at him that she’s a woman with her own mind, and he had no right to stake a claim on her like an animal, but now, with the fear and anxiety of being torn away from him forever threatening to consume her, Madge can only nod in agreement, knowing all his words are true or at least- she _wants_ them all to be true.

“Gale,” Madge rasps, meeting his silver eyes in the mirror. “I-I love you so much, I don’t know what I’ll do if-”  
  
Gale silences her with a soft kiss, gently teasing the tip of her tongue with his own. He pulls back just enough to playfully nip at her bottom lip. “Don’t you trust me? As I said, there is a plan.”

Madge is about to demand just what exactly the plan is, when the hand on her abdomen trails down further until he is cusping her through her thin nightgown.

Almost instinctively, her legs spread apart to give him more access. He rubs at her through her nightgown, and the added friction of the cotton against her sensitive skin, and the new erotica of watching herself be pleasured by him in the mirror already has her trembling against him.

“S-shall we go to bed?” Madge tries to suggest as he continues to rub in steady circles; she has to clench the edge of her vanity to keep steady. The first time they had made love was on a balcony during a ball; it had been frantic and rushed, and afterwards, Gale had vowed that he wanted to lay with her properly, anyway else was supposedly disrespectful to her.

Gale pinches her nipple, making her nearly jump in her seat.

“No,” he murmurs against her lips. “I want you to see what I see. I want you to see how much I love you.”

Though it was not the first time he had declared his affections to her, it still lights a spark of fire within her, and along with his nimble fingers rolling her nipple between them, and his rough fingertips rubbing her most sensitive spot, she comes to her completion with a quiet, shuddering cry.

Madge leans back to rest against his chest as she catches her breath. His face is smug in the mirror, but there’s also an unwavering intensity in his gaze.

He reaches down to remove his sword from its sheath. Madge can’t help but swallow tightly; when his metal sword was removed, his flesh one came out.

Instead of disrobing himself, though, he reaches for nightgown and tugs it up. Madge complies by standing up just enough so that he can take it off totally. The leather of her seat is cold against her overheated flesh, and Madge feels self-conscious as she sits totally naked before the mirror, while Gale remains totally clothed.

“So beautiful, yet still so bashful,” Gale chuckles, wrapping his arms around her once more, and leaving a flurry of kisses on the left side of her face.

“Well, you’d be bashful too if I sat you naked before a mirror,” Madge trying and failing to sound stern as she holds off her giggles from his ticklish kisses.

“I would not be bashful,” Gale tells her very confidently. “Just impatient to have you naked too.”

His words make her shy again, and she looks the side, unable to watch her reflection any more.

Gale makes a tsk noise with his tongue and gently tilts her chin till she’s facing them both again.

“Last time I let you close your eyes,” Gale says in a low voice. “This time, I want you to watch every second.”

Madge looks at him in the mirror questioningly, but he only responds with a wink, before once again, he slides his hand down, though this time he does not stop at her apex.

His fingers trace up and down her slit, making her bite her lip in anticipation, and clutching the sides of her stool.

He leans down to give her another kiss, and while his tongue explores the inside of her mouth, two of his fingers plunge inside of her, making her gasp into his mouth.

He grabs a fistful of her hair to make sure her gaze is straight ahead as his fingers pump in and out of her.

“Look,” he murmurs. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Madge looks, watches his long fingers slip in and out of her reddening flesh, coming out wetter each time, and feels her walls tighten around him as she’s unable to comprehend just how amorous it is to watch her be touched by him.

Soon she’s unable to keep quiet, and her pants and gasps transform into loud moans and his fingers increase in speed and his grip on her hair tightens.

“Keep those eyes open!” Gale growls. Madge forces herself to open her eyes, and feels them bug out as she comes violently with a silent scream, her entire body shaking as she collapses against his chest.

When Madge is able to think coherently again, she realizes that Gale is softly rubbing the fingers that had been clenching the sides of her stool so tightly. Through her orgasmic bliss, a feeling of love so strong blooms through her, that all previously boneless limbs feel as if they’re made of iron when she straightens.

Getting on her knees, Madge turns around, still on her stool, so that she’s facing him. They’re finally eye to eye.

“I trust you with my life,” she tells him softly. Bringing her arms around his neck to pull him flush to her, she kisses him with such fervor, that she becomes lightheaded. If he says that he has a plan to save her, she’ll put all of her faith in him.

“I won’t let any harm befall you,” Gale vows in between a kiss, reaching down to squeeze her bottom. It’s almost how comical how insatiable he makes her because when he pulls her forward to rub his groin against hers, she’s once more buzzing with need for him.

Gently, he turns her around, so that she’s still on her knees but facing the mirror once more.

Madge hears, rather than see’s him freeing himself, and then suddenly there’s his tip, sticking out in between her legs. Reaching back to clasp his forearms as his hands rest on her hips, Madge sensually grinds herself on him, as he rocks back and forth alongside her.

“Put it in,” Gale whispers to her, and Madge listens, reaching down to grasp his velvet length and guide it inside of her. As soon as his tip is in, Gale thrusts forward, filling her entirely.

Madge groans at the feeling. It really isn’t any shock that a man as big as him is so well endowed, but even though he’s been inside of her time and time again, she still has to adjust to both his size and girth.

Gale slides out of her and grunts, only to slam right back into her. He starts out slowly, but begins to pick up his pace, the sound of his skin hitting hers growing louder and louder, alongside Madge’s moans.

How was it that just the sight of his cock made her mouth water? To see him entering and leaving her cunt...it left her wetter than she thought was possible.

“Oh _God_ , Gale!” Madge nearly shouts as he wraps his arms around her waist to tighten his grip as he pounds even harder into her.

Watching him slide in and out of her has her legs trembling so badly, that if he wasn’t holding her up, she would have collapsed.

When one hand slides down to furiously rub her while he continues to slam into her, Madge can’t help it: she screams like a mad woman as she convulses violently around him.

Amidst her own orgasm, she feels Gale empty himself inside her as he groans loudly in her ear.

For a few moments, Gale just holds her against him, still inside her, as they both try to regain their breathing. He’s somehow able to recover before her because he chuckles in satisfaction as he slowly pulls out. Madge opens her eyes just in time to watch his seed leak out of her and onto her thighs and stool.

“I never knew,” Madge pants. “That a vanity could be so sexy.”

“I have some ideas about a hand mirror,” Gale says cheekily, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Madge smiles and closes her eyes in contentment. She was sure he did.

She couldn’t wait to try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to say this at the end of the first chapter, but I made this collection in an effort to make "Enkindled" more pg. Ok, pg-13.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Tryna do what lovers do

Thom was telling him some funny story from the other day, but Gale wasn’t listening, his drink clutched tightly in his hand as he watched her.

It had been four months since they’d seen each other. Four months since they had kissed...and a little more. Four months since she had totally ghosted him.

As he watches her raise a strawberry to her lips, the achingly familiar feelings of arousal and anger he attached to her coursing through him. It’s as if she had chosen the red dress she had on to taunt him- showing off what he had almost had.

“Hey, guys!” Finnick greets cheerfully as he makes his way over to them. He had reserved a restaurant to throw his and Annie’s engagement party. “You two enjoying yourselves?”

“Definitely!” Thom answers enthusiastically. “Congrats again, man.”

Gale opens his mouth to answer but scowls instead when he catches sight of Marvel now hanging off of Madge, chatting her up.

Finnick frowns and turns around to see what has Gale so mad, but Thom fills in the details for him.

“Four months ago Mr. Frowns a lot hooked up with Madge while they were helping Katniss move into her new place,” Thom tells Finnick wryly. “And he’s been in a pissy mood since.”

“We didn’t hook up,” Gale snaps irritably. They were going to...but Katniss had come back from the store.

“Ah,” Finnick nods sagely. “An extreme case of blue balls, then.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Gale mutters, finishing his drink in one gulp. “You can tell she totally regrets making out with the son of a poor miner,” Gale scoffs. “The princess, tainted forever by a lowly peasant.”

Thom rolls his eyes as Finnick shakes his head.

“Dude, you know she’s not like that,” Thom sighs. “She’s probably just shy or something.”

“I agree,” Finnick speaks up. “Did you call or text her afterward.”

Gale’s face very obviously reads ‘no’, and both Finnick and Thom give him a judgemental glare.

“I didn’t want to ask for her number from Katniss,” Gale defends himself. “Besides, she could have texted me.”  
“You had a reason for not texting her,” Finnick points out. “Maybe she does too. Why don’t you go ask her?”

“Yeah,” Thom snickers. “Before it’s Marvel that texts her.”

Glare shoots him a scathing look before handing him his empty glass. He was right, he needed to do the mature thing and talk things out with Madge, like the adults they were.

“Good luck!” Finnick calls after him as he stalks towards Madge. The strobe lights dance across her skin, and her red dress clings to her curves, begging for someone to rip it off and free the skin trapped underneath it. Her hair is straight and her lips painted. But before he can reach her, she says something to Marvel who nods at her before she walks away.

Gale follows her and finds that she turns into the dim hallway that leads to the restrooms. The site of her ass, only accented by the high heels she wore, did something to his brain, and all his previous plans fly out the window.

“So, have you been having fun hiding from me?” Gale sneers, watching her body stiffen in surprise as she suddenly halts. “Or were afraid you’d catch some disease from this lowlife?”

When she looks back at him, her blue eyes are icy. “I haven’t been hiding from anyone. And I’m not afraid of anything, either.”

Gale walks closer to her, body vibrating with anger. “Then what do you call completely ghosting me for these past four months, huh?”

  
The ice in her eyes is replaced with fire. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t reach out either. I don’t know what’s your excuse, but I had a good one.”

“Yeah?” Gale sneers, finally stopping when he’s just inches away from her body, the thumping music, and tension the only thing in between them. “What?”

Madge faces away from him again, her back to his chest. “I’m not interested in being another one of your flings. Or fuck buddies.”

Gale blinks in surprise, before glancing around. The hallway wouldn’t do, there was no privacy. Reaching down to grab her hand, he tugged her to the family bathroom to their right.

“What are you doing?” Madge hisses, trying to break free of his hold. He keeps his grip firm.

They’re both doused in the neon red of the bathroom light as Gale shuts the door behind him, Madge’s chest heaving from anger as she glares at him.

“I don’t want to be your fuck buddy,” Gale tells her quietly, feeling both embarrassed and relieved to be finally saying this. “I want to be more. That’s why I was angry when I thought...you regretted what happened.”

Now it’s Madge who blinks in surprise, before she frowns again.

“Is this a prank?” she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, doubling how much cleavage she was showing.

“No,” Gale says hoarsely, tearing his eyes away from her chest. “I want you to be with me. Only me.”

The hesitation in her eyes is what propels him forward, that and the fact that he can’t stay away from her a second longer.

He bends down to kiss her on her lips, his arms entrapping her soft body very tightly against his. Madge is still for just a moment before she kisses him back just as passionately. For a while, their kisses are all lips, tongue, and teeth, before Gale brings his hands to her ass, squeezing tightly as he grinds her front against his hard dick.

“Mmm,” Madge moans into his mouth. “More.”

That’s all the permission he needs. He could care less they were in a bathroom of a very big party. He lifts up her dress so that she’s exposed totally from the waist down, and picks her up and seats her on the very edge of the sink, parting her legs with his knee.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Gale breathes, when he sees she’s wearing very black, and very lacy panties. “Were you planning something, angel?”

Madge looks like a vixen when she smiles at him. “You think it’s a coincidence I came here when I saw you coming towards me?”

Gale reaches down and quite literally rips her panties, Madge gasping in shock as he throws the torn material over his shoulder. She’s just earned a night of him coming in her.

He slips two fingers deep inside of her, grinning as he finds her already wet for him. With his free hand, he tugs down her dress to expose her breasts. He groans when he finds she’s not wearing a bra.

“Oh my God,” Madge pants, gripping the edges of the sink tightly as she threw her head back in pleasure as Gale worked her with his fingers. Gale leans forward to take a breast into his mouth, and one of Madge’s hands comes up to clutch at his hair as he suckles her nipple.

Gale has just switched to her other breast when Madge comes around his fingers, and he’s glad for the loud music blaring from the party, otherwise, everyone would have heard her. He found the fact that quiet, reserve Madge was a screamer in bed infinitely hot.

Amused and wanting to see more of Madge Gone Wild, he pulls out his fingers, but just enough so that he can now rub her clit.

“Wait, I-ah!” Madge shouts, coming again in just seconds. Gale forces her to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible, continuing to rub her until she has to physically push his hand away.

Gale chuckles as Madge slumps against his chest, totally spent, rubbing comforting circles on her back with his clean hand.

He suddenly jumps at the feeling of Madge palming him through his trousers. It seemed that she wasn’t totally spent.

“We don’t have to-” Gale’s half-hearted restraint is cut off with Madge taking the two fingers that had just been inside her into her mouth, her eyes mischievous as she looked right into his as she both stroked and sucked him. Gale nearly comes in his pants.

Releasing his fingers with a pop! Madge undoes his belt and reaches into his pants to free his dick, the tip bright red and already leaking.

“I always imagined what you’d look like,” Madge tells him shyly, pumping him up and down slowly. Could any other normal man not immediately fuck a woman after hearing that?

She’s so soft, so wet, so tight around him, that Gale sees silver stars for a moment as his body adjusts to the feel of being buried in Madge.

“So big,” Madge pants in his ear, clutching his shoulders tightly. “I’ve...never...had it so….big.”

Gale kisses her pulse point as he waits for Madge to get comfortable. When he feels her body relax in his arms, he picks her up and pushes her against the door, the new angle pushing his dick even deeper into her.

With their bodies pressed up against the door, Gale can now make out the song that’s playing outside. It’s French Montana’s _Unforgettable_. He thrusts up the same moment he hears, _“Tryna do what lovers do._ "

With Madge’s skin glowing red in the light, the bass of the music reverberating deep in his bones, her breasts bouncing in his face, and her pussy quite literally the greatest thing his dick has ever felt, it’s a miracle he doesn’t come a few thrusts in.

But he perseveres, and soon enough Madge is mewling in his ears again as he buries his face in her tits, his grip on her hips tight as he pounded relentlessly into her.

“Touch yourself,” Gale grunts. He knows she’s already come twice, but he really wants her to come while he’s still inside of her. Madge whimpers but snakes a hand down in between them to rub her clit while he fucked her from below.

It took a few moments, but once again, Madge was screaming as she came again. The feel of her clamping around him, and the sudden rush of her wet heat is too much, and Gale curses as he comes inside her.  
  
He just holds her as his dick twitches inside her, kissing her neck again before dragging his lips across hers. Finally, he lets her down, his body protesting at the feel of his dick leaving her.

Madge’s legs buckle underneath her, and Gale quickly grabs her, pulling her to his chest once more, and pressing a kiss to her head with a laugh.

“Just you wait,” Madge warms him as she fixes her dress. “When we get home, it’ll be you that can’t walk.”

They both freeze at her words. Not only had she promised another round very soon, but she had said...home. Not her place, or his.

“That would be good,” Gale says quietly. “I wanna go home too.”

When Madge smiles at him, he knows she’s caught the significance of what he’s meant.

Gale had mostly left her hair alone (he’d never tell her, but he liked it more in its wavy state than the straight one it was in currently, but her neck and breasts were….well, littered with hickies.

“Everyone will know what we did!” Madge groans, trying to pull up her dress as high as it went. It didn’t go up very high.

“What’s the big deal?” Gale asks her as he opens the door. “We just made crazy hot love.”

Standing right outside the door is a scandalized Peeta, holding up an inebriated Katniss. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Madge cover her face in mortification.

Gale just gives a wink to doughboy and pulls Madge along. He has two legs that need to be rendered temporarily immobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lms if you listened to unforgettable right after reading this lmao


End file.
